Chasing The Dark
by SilverHuntresses
Summary: Peek into Will Solace's life. He has it all: His father is Apollo. He is head councilor. He's one of the best healers in Camp Half Blood. Girls consider him one of the hottest (literally, sometimes) guys in CHB. But, what happens when he returns from the outside world, at the brick of death? Will Apollo take some interest in his son's life? Or will Will turn his life around?
1. AN: Explanation and Background

_**Hello, guys!**_

 _ **As you can all figure out, this is my new story, the one I decided to post. If it was the one of your like... congratulations! You're seers! If not, never mind. I'll work in yours soon.**_

 _ **I wanted to set you a little in the story, so you can have an idea why I picked this:**_

 _ **This story is a collaboration between me and my friend Carter (though some of you must know her as** Annabethchase22 **here). She wrote me last year about how my Solangelo two-shots helped her recover her depression and she asked me to work together.**_

 _ **I immediately accepted.**_

 _ **We planned 12 chapters of this story, that we set before my Solangelo shots, that we called it the 'prequel'. We decided that the chapters should be revised before posted.**_

 _ **However, I haven't heard from her since August last year. And that was affecting me and my moods so bad, my Mom had to asked me (more like order me) to stop waiting around for her to write back. That bad news were the first ones that reach.**_

 _ **I agree, though that doesn't mean I don't think about her anymore. This is were this story comes in.**_

 _ **I want to show you the great work we did together, that I hope you enjoy and makes her come out of her shell, because I know that she's an amazing person who deserves recognition.**_

 _ **I apologize by this long, sappy and tearful A/N, but I needed to show you the value I give to this story.**_

 _ **Because people out there, need their Nico di Angelo, as much as they need their Will Solace.**_

 _ **Please, enjoy this story. And if you see someone who need a friend, don't hesitate. It might surprise you...**_

 _ **P.S. I apologize for the delay, but this site didn't allow me to creat a new story from my iPad nor upload the cover of the story... which meant that I had to wait till getting home from work to turn on my home PC and, well... This is it!**_


	2. Chapter 1 - Thanatos Called Early

Apollo never stopped to think, not even for one second, why Dionysus was always so bitter.

Sure, taking care of half-bloods (' _babysitting demigod brats_ ' Dionysus called it) on Earth wasn't a dream job, but it wasn't exactly _bad_.

That perception kind of change after his first encounter with a group of them.

Some kids of Hermes were hiding behind a bush and staring at their next target that, according to the line of sight, were a group of tanning, lazy and shallow Aphrodite's girls. Apollo's kind of girl. He walked to the Hermes' kids slowly and tapped one on the shoulder, getting his attention.

"Hey..." he greeted them, smirking. The kid nodded at him and went to look back to his target "What are we doing here?"

"We're waiting for the Aphrodite's girls to put on some lotion-" the boys words were muffled by one of his siblings' hand, who was looking at Apollo, apologetically.

"We're on scout duty, _Lord_ Apollo" the other guy lied through it. Apollo knew it right away. Besides being the god of prophecies, music, sun, poetry and else, he was the god of truth. He _knew_ when someone was lying to him.

"And you're scouting the Aphrodite's girls because...?" Apollo left the question open, for them to complete it.

"They can't defend themselves?" a third guy ventured a guess, looking a bit consern.

"C'mon, guys! It's obvious you're pranking them!" Apollo noticed, his smirk not even faltering a second.

"Please, don't punish us" the youngest one beg, lowering his head down. It was obvious he heard stories about how little understanding gods are.

"I'm not gonna-" Apollo's negative was cut by a piercing scream. A girly, ten folds scream.

The Aphrodite's girls fell into the prank.

And they were pissed off.

In a blink of an eye, the Hermes' kids flew from the scene, leaving Apollo by himself, wondering what on Hades' had happened.

* * *

Three days after the Aphrodite's girls incident, campers avoid them. They must had though he was gonna pulverize them, or something, because they treated him with respect. And even bow.

"Rachel?! Hello?!" he called his _pythia_ (well, she wasn't his _pythia_ anymore. But, since she hosted his oracle for the first time in a long time, he kind of grew fond to her. He was like an older brother to her, or so he wanted to think), walking inside her cave.

It was Winter Break and, half the campers were out in the mortal world to celebrate Christmas and New Year with their families. Rachel, however, said that she was gonna spend the holidays at Camp, because (and he'll quote here) ' _she was sick of going to fancy snob parties with her parents where, the main goal was, either business or setting her up'._

"Yes?" she called back, walking into his view. Rachel's frizzy curly red mane was pulled up in a bun, except for some rebel strands falling in her face. She was wearing some blue capris and a white tank top, splattered with paint all over it "Oh, hey Pollo" she greeted him, casually.

"You're working?" he questioned, plopping down in her couch and turning the Netflix on. Rachel rolled her green eyes at him.

"Well, I need to find myself useful in this world now" she replied, sarcastically. Apollo chuckled, dryly "What brings you here?"

"I don't like being ignored" he admitted, looking for a show to watch "Campers are ignoring me. You never do"

"Campers are ignoring you?" Rachel questioned him, hands in her hips "What did you do?"

"Nothing! Or, that I least remember..." he acknowledged, thinking "There was this prank with the Aphrodite's girls a couple of days ago-"

"Ah, the ' _Mustard Incident_ ' as they call it..." Rachel nodded "I know why now..."

"Well?" Apollo wasn't a patience god. He wanted all, now.

"Pollo, they've been under Mr. D's watch for decades... Either they play low or they got turned into dolphins!" she explained to him "And you, catching them, well... Artemis always threaten boys into jackalopes... What would _you_ do?"

"I get it, I get it" he recognized "It's just... Is really boring here!" he complained.

"Rachel! Rachel!" a girl yelled from outside, her voice getting stronger "Rachel, have you seen- Dad!" Apollo turned to face Kayla, one of his many daughters. Her blonde hair was pulled back with a headband and she looked at the verge of tears.

"Kayla, what's wrong?" Rachel asked her, making her face her.

"It's- it's Will... He's dying..." Both, Apollo and Rachel, paled at the information. Rachel, because Will was like a brother to her. Apollo, well...

"Close you eyes" Apollo ordered. The girls looked away from him and he flashed away.

* * *

By the time Rachel and Kayla reached the Infirmary, Apollo was already searching in the basement some remedy for Will's illness. When he was assigned the new Head Director of Camp Half-Blood, Zeus strictly forbid him to heal demigods if their wounds were minimum. Bone fractures, cuts, internal bleeding, he couldn't help much around them. That's why he kept away from the Infirmary.

But this was different. Will was dying and, apparently, it was lethal. His breathing was forced and he was burning up in fever, laying very still on the bed. He mumbled random words, not making sense at all. His body was considerably fin, if you don't count the cuts around her arms and the two tiny incisions in his ankle. They were too tiny, Austin missed them when he was checking his own brother.

"Dad! Hurry up!" Austin screamed at Apollo, fear evident in his voice. Apollo began to search faster until he found what he was looking for: sunlight. Sounds silly and some might have said ' _Take him outside_ '. But this wasn't just an ordinary sunlight. This was sunlight from Helios' titanly form. Since he was on the sun gig before him, Helios could see it all and that's what Apollo needed. Light.

"Everyone, out of the Infirmary, now!" he ordered when he came back. All the healers and nurses quickly started to leave "Wait!" he stopped them "Take Will to my office" he changed his mind. He couldn't unleash the light without killing unintentionally the rest of the patiences. Austin and another camper moved Will to the newly remodeled office. Seymour, the leopard's head was replaced by a flat TV screen. The carpets were gold and the walls were painted yellow. Very lightly.

As soon as Will was placed, everyone left and Apollo opened the bottle. He placed it in an angle that allowed him to see, but it didn't kill Will, who was grunting in pain. Immediately, the tiny incisions on Will's ankle started to glow and drip blood. Only then, Apollo knew the problem and started to sing his mayhem. Once he finished, Will's skin was redder and he was exhausted. But he was awake enough for the pleased sighed out of Will's mouth.

"Angel..."


	3. Chapter 2 - Zeus Ain't This Dramatic

Apollo himself was the one who carried Will back to the Infirmary, once he recovered some of his strength. he could hear the murmurs around him and the eyes of the curious campers who wondered what happened to Will, a person who was always happy and willing to give you a hand to help you in anyway he could.

"Dad..." Apollo got surprised hearing Austin. He was making guard at the Infirmary's door, his facials grim.

"Help me" Apollo asked his son, who quickly pulled away some sheets of a close by bed, where Will could rest "Let's change his clothes..." Austin nodded and left to get some clothes for Will, while Apollo took his time, taking Will's clothes off his body. First, his jeans and shoes. But when he reached his shirt, Apollo noticed white lines across Will's skin. Apollo didn't focus on the tiny ones, but on the big ones. Some were even red and purple. Which meant they were made recently.

"Here you go, Dad..." Austin came from behind Apollo, who took the clothes without looking and put them on Will's body. Once he finished, he got up and walked away, without saying a word to anyone.

* * *

Apollo himself was the one who carried Will back to the Infirmary, once he recovered some of his strength. he could hear the murmurs around him and the eyes of the curious campers who wondered what happened to Will, a person who was always happy and willing to give you a hand to help you in anyway he could.

"Dad..." Apollo got surprised hearing Austin. He was making guard at the Infirmary's door, his facials grim.

"Help me" Apollo asked his son, who quickly pulled away some sheets of a close by bed, where Will could rest "Let's change his clothes..." Austin nodded and left to get some clothes for Will, while Apollo took his time, taking Will's clothes off his body. First, his jeans and shoes. But when he reached his shirt, Apollo noticed white lines across Will's skin. Apollo didn't focus on the tiny ones, but on the big ones. Some were even red and purple. Which meant they were made recently.

"Here you go, Dad..." Austin came from behind Apollo, who took the clothes without looking and put them on Will's body. Once he finished, he got up and walked away, without saying a word to anyone.

* * *

When Will woke up the next morning, there was a crowd around him.

Next to his head bed, to his left, his sisters Kayla and little Aria, who looked about to cry. Next to them, his brother Austin was chatting with Jake Manson, from Hephaestus' cabin, Will's best friend. On his right, Rachel was talking to Jason Grace, while Nico DiAngelo was alternating between their conversation and looking over Will. Looking from the end from the bed, trying to look chill, his father, Apollo.

To say Will was overwhelmed was to say the least.

"Um, hello...?" Will croaked, his voice a little dry. All the people around him stopped their conversations and focused on him.

"Willy!" Little Aria was the first one to react and launched onto him, into a hug. Will grunted and hugged her weakly, staring at everyone.

"Hey, Ari..." Will replied, trying to sound cheery.

"How do you feel, bro?" Jake looked at him, worried.

"Thirsty..." Will admitted. Nico was quick enough to hand him a glass with a straw and hold it for him, so he wouldn't drop it. Will took some sips before stopping "Thanks... How- how long..."

"Three days" Apollo answered the question, surprising everyone. It was obvious no one saw him before "Why were you outside Camp without permission?" Will paled at his father's question.

"Does it matter?" he fired back, trying to sit in his bed, Aria still in his lap.

"Matters when you were at the brick of death" Apollo argued, frowning. He wasn't used to be argued or even questioned.

"But, I'm _not_ , Dad" Will frowned "Now, can I rest?" he asked everyone, who nodded.

"C'mon, Ari... You can visit Will later..." Kayla took her little sister's hand and pulled off Will's lap.

"Promise?" Aria begged to Kayla, who nodded "OK. Bye, Willy..." she kissed his cheek and willingly left the Infirmary with Kayla and Rachel.

"We'll also leave..." Jason butted in, patting Nico's shoulder. Will looked a little dissapoined, but nodded.

"I'm staying" Austin disagreed with everyone " _Someone_ has to watch you so you won't commit something stupid, _again_ " he joked to his brother. Will rolled his eyes, but a smile grew on him. Apollo felt like an outsider in the same room with two of his sons and his friends. In some way, he blamed Zeus for not allowing him to have contact with them. Silently, he left the room and headed to his office.

* * *

Apollo didn't attempt to return to the Infirmary after Will woke up. For some reason, he didn't feel good to be in the same room as him. It bothered him, like something was missing from him. Some information that fixed the puzzle.

 _Knock, knock!_

"C'mon in!" he yelled, still focused in his thoughts. Not realizing that the main focus of his thoughts was in front of him.

"Dad, are you busy...?" Apollo turned to see Will standing in front of him. He was wearing a hoodie with jeans, one side longer that the other, because of a cast. He was supporting his weight with crutches.

"Will! I, um- no, what's up?" Apollo tried to look cool in front of his son, but he was actually freaking out.

"Um, I just wanted to thank you. For saving my life..." Will clarified, looking at him.

" _Oh_..." Apollo gasped, nodding "Well, it was nothing once I saw it..."

"So... You know what was it?" Will questioned him, sitting in a seat, across his desk. Apollo saw his chance to enter this questions, without suspicious.

"Will, you don't know what attacked you?" he wondered, trying to get insights of his story.

"A bunch of dracaenas" Will didn't hesitate to answer. Apollo nodded, listening.

"Maybe, but that didn't put you at the verge of death" he emphasized, resting his elbows in his desk.

"Then, what-"

"A _basilisk_ , Will" Apollo interrupted him "You were bitten by a basilisk" Will's eyes widen open and leaned back into the seat, shocked.

"Oh, gods... How did I made it back to Camp?" Will wanted to know. Apollo didn't know either. By his calculations, Will should had been dead by the time he found him.

"Maybe the same way you got out" The words left Apollo's mouth with a bitter tone that wasn't missed by Will. He felt frustrated by his son's lack of trust towards him and he wanted to understand why.

"Getting out has nothing to do with the fact that I was attacked" Will gritted his teeth, upset "I'm a demigod, those things-"

"Those things happen, I know... But I saw your other scars, Will" Apollo recognized, pointing at him "Weren't fatal, but I saw them"

"Why?" Will babbled, nervous "Why did you do that?"

"I couldn't help it" Apollo apologized "I wasn't planning it-"

"Yet, you had _no_ problem in continuing it, did you?!" Will accused him, getting up, upset "You didn't think for a second that I didn't want for you to know?!" Will huffed and stormed out of Apollo's office, closing the door with a loud ' _thud_ '.

 _What is he hiding from me?_ Apollo frowned at his son's dramatic's exit.


	4. Chapter 3 - Apollo Has No Patience

_**Entry #1**_

 _ **I decided to start this journal to write down my discoveries about Will's secret. He's been really secretive about his recovery and I want to know what is he hiding from me.**_

 _ **Goals to discover:**_

 _ **-Why did Will left camp?**_

 _ **-Why he had the scars?**_

 _ **-What is he hiding?**_

Apollo closed the journal, making the first serious decision since he arrived to Camp Half-Blood. Sure, before it was all fun and games. Maybe routine and bored. But Will's secret seemed to be the thorn in his side that he couldn't reach, but he could see it. He felt like he should know it and help him, no matter what Zeus said about it: gods should pay attention to their kids lives.

* * *

After lunch, half Apollo cabin was on archery teaching duty. Each had a different group. Kayla was in charge of her little siblings, teaching little Aria and some other Apollo kids, who were too hyperactive for their own good. Austin was on Infirmary duty, replacing Will, so Reid was in charge of teaching the advance archers (almost all the rest of Apollo cabin and a few Athena kids). Will, however, got stuck with the average shooters, while Kayden was in charge of the really bad archers (let's just say Percy Jackson was in that group). Neither of the guys minded to teach the classes.

Apollo observed from afar the campers and his kids. Everyone stopped to greet Will and ask him how did he feel about it. Will always replied with a smile and a 'I'm fine'.

"Hey, Will!" Apollo looked away for a second, to see Nico di Angelo walking towards Will, who was talking to Jake Mason. Will brighten a little bit, while Jake nudging with a smirk.

"Knock it off, Jake!" Will gritted his teeth to the son of Hephaestus, making him chuckle "Hi, Nico..." he greeted the son of Hades "You're late for class..."

"Yeah, I was consider not to come, but I changed my mind..." Nico shrugged.

"That makes me feel so much better..." Will rolled his eyes, sarcastically. Jake chuckled again.

"Fine, I'm here now. Let get this over with" Nico groaned and picked a bow and arrows and faced a target.

"You're doing it wrong" Will told him, using Jake's help to get up from his seat.

"Tell me how, Oh, _Great One_ " Nico teased him bowing exaggeratedly. Will grabbed Nico's arms and placed them correctly. But on doing so, his sleeves got up a little, as well as the bottom of his T-shirt, exposing his scars. That's when Apollo started to pay more attention.

"Um, Will...?" Jake got his attention, pointing at his T-shirt. But, on doing so, it got Nico's attention as well.

"What? What are _those_ , Will?" Nico started to question him, making Will uncomfortable.

"Um, _scars_?" he stated the obvious, trying to play it cool.

"Yeah, don't we all have it?" Jake tried to help Will. Apollo noticed how fast was Jake to intervene, which means that Jake knows the real reason behind the scars.

"No, yeah..." Nico looked puzzle for a second, after nodding " I just thought that..."

"That what?" Will asked back. Apollo could look a big drop of sweat at the side of his forehead.

"That your Dad made them disappear" Nico finished "You know, when he healed you"

"Ah! That!" Will smiled and shook his head "Well, Dad is forbidden to heal any scars or bruises, so I guess he focused on other stuff..."

"Yeah, that could be it..." Nico didn't look convince, but dropped the subject.

~oOo~

Apollo stayed till the end of the class. Will and Jake were the last ones there.

"That was a close one before..." Jake sighed, helping Will on his feet.

"Yeah... I swear, I almost spit the whole thing out" Will confessed, walking slowly "I owe you one, man"

"Don't mention it, Will..." Jake waved it away "How bad is it...?"

"It's getting worst... And it'll get worst if I don't help..." Will admitted. Apollo noticed he look defeated, even broken.

"That's why you left? You could had warned me, to cover you up..." Jake complained at the end.

"I thought of it... But I didn't like the idea of you lying for me... Plus, my Dad would had figure it out and punished you" _Punish him? I'm not a monster! Well..._

"Your Dad was the least you should worry about..." Jake tried to light up the mood.

"He's been asking questions"

"He did _what_?" Jake was gaping at Will, surprised "H-how?!"

"He was the one that changed my clothes... Usually Austin does it, but Dad did it" Will told him when they arrived at the Cabins.

"Do you think he's gonna start asking questions? About everything?" Jake wondered, curious. Will snorted.

"Dad might be a lot of things. Bad poet, bad flirter, bad disguises. But, and I'm sorry to think this, but he never _sees_ it all" Will finished, sighing and rubbing his neck.

Apollo stood behind his kids' cabin and heard it all. Did his kids actually believed he didn't pay attention to them? That women were all in his life and that was it? That means a change of attitude...

 _ **Entry #2**_

 _ **Will had archery class today. He got the average class. He talked with Jake Mason, from the Hephaestus' cabin and Nico di Angelo, from the Hades' cabin. The di Angelo kid asked Will about the scars. Will lied to him. Also the Mason kid lied about it.**_

 _ **I followed Will and Jake Mason to Cabin 7. Mason knew where Will went when he left. Something was getting 'worst' and he has to 'help' or it'll get worst. Will didn't want Mason to lie to me.**_

 _ **Other findings:**_

 _ **-My own kids think I don't care about their lives.**_

 _ **Questionings:**_

 _ **-Am I that bad of a poet?**_

 _ **-Am I that bad of a flirter?**_

 _ **-Am I having the same problem as Helios after many years?**_

 _Is time to change my attitude..._


	5. Chapter 4 - Artemis Brings Migrane

_**Entry #3**_

 _ **I just came back from the gods' weekly meeting. Boring as always. Artemis told me her Hunters were coming to Camp, which means:**_

 _ **-No flirt with them**_

 _ **-Drive them to and off Camp**_

 _ **-Keep the campers in line (boys and Aphrodite girls, especially)**_

 _ **My investigation about Will will have to wait for now...**_

Apollo sighed before closing the journal and heading to Chiron's office and knock on it.

"C'mon in" Chiron's muffled reply was heard before Apollo opened the door. The old centaur was sitting in his mortal form, behind a desk and writing in some papers "Lord-"

"Cut the pleasantries, Chiron..." Apollo cut him, playfully "You're older than me, not to mention you're like my Uncle..." he stated, sitting in the seats across Chiron's desk.

"I learn the good way some people reward curtesy with no tantrums or incineration" Chiron joked back, looking back into his papers.

"We're no people" Apollo argued, fidgeting his legs.

"Is there anything I can do...?"

"Oh, yes!" Apollo remembered the reason why he was there in the first place "Artemis told me her Hunters are gonna come, so I'll be picking them up"

"Oh, joy... The campers would be, um... _thrilled_ " Chiron finished, unconvinced. Apollo rolled his eyes.

"Not in the slightest" he recognized, getting up from his chair "Well, I'm gonna get going. Warn the campers and try that they don't kill each other while I come back..."

"Can't make promises I can't keep..." Chiron warned him, with a smirk. Apollo chuckled before leaving the office and flashing outside Camp.

* * *

When Apollo returned to Camp with his precious convertible turned into a school bus and thirty Hunters in the back of it, all of them talking about how ' _idiotic boys were_ ', he was glad to actually drop the Hunters off. The insisting chatting was driving him crazy!

"OK, girls! We're here!" he announced, opening the door of his bus. Around the bus, campers were gathering around, curious on why a magic flying bus was stopping in the middle of the volleyball field (luckily, the usual game was suspended). The Hunters got down without saying a word, for exception of Thalia Grace, who mumbled a low ' _thank you_ ', after she managed to detached herself from her seat.

"The Hunters?! What are _they_ doing here?!" a girl complained outside the bus, probably, ready to launch to the Hunters.

"Like it was our choice to come here" one Hunter spatted back. That started a mini chaos, where campers and Hunters had to restrain themselves to not kill each other.

"I give a crab's behind if you like it or not, if you decided or not" Apollo broke the fight, raising his voice. The campers shushed immediately, but the Hunters were wary in keep it quiet before Thalia glared at them. Only then, they shut up "I don't know how long they're staying, but expect _everyone_ to behave, understood?" Apollo searched the crowd, watching the campers nods and mumbles in agreement "Also, I don't want to hear things like ' _the Hunters are convincing the little girls to join the Hunt_ '" he added, looking at the Hunters, who looked like deers in headlights "If I find out that you're convincing campers younger than 10 years old, you'll be dealing with me" Apollo turned around from the crowd and started to walk to Big House. On his way, his eyes crossed Will's, who was standing outside the crowd and listened to every word he said. Will gave his father a nod before continuing his way, leaving Apollo happy with himself.

* * *

Around dinner time, Apollo had heard more of a dozen complains from both campers and Hunters.

The campers claimed the Hunters made traps to capture boys and torture them, along to talk to some little girls with the ' _cooties_ ' excuse, so they'll join the Hunt.

The Hunter, however, said they were ambushed by some Hermes' kids and pranked.

He didn't want to hear it anymore. He was tired, exhausted and frustrated. He left Big House to take a walk, maybe that way he would relax. In his walk around the lake, he saw Will, sitting in the sand, smiling at someone who wasn't at view, because a rock covered Apollo's line of sight.

"Wow, you make nice sand castles, Aria" Apollo smirked at the mention of her six-years-old daughter, who was having fun with her brother.

"Thanks, Willy!" Aria's cheery little voice beamed at him. Apollo walked closer to them, but kept his distance, in a very unconscious way. He's been doing that for so many eons that it comes natural to him "Willy?"

"Yes, Ari?" Will brushed the sand off his hand and looked at her.

"The girls who came today..." Aria started, catching Apollo's attention "...are they gonna take me away from you?"

" _What_?! No, Ari" Will promised her after a little shock. Apollo was in a shock himself. _How dare those Hunters!_ "You're gonna stay with me till the end of times!" Will joked, making Aria smile.

"They agreed with me. Boys have cooties" Aria explained, serious. Will rolls his eyes and shook his head.

"Aria, I have cooties?" Aria looked at Will a moment before shaking her head "And, I'm a boy, right?"

"Oh..." Aria gasped, catching up quickly in what Will was trying to explain to her "When can we meet your Mom, Will?" Will froze at those words, his eyes between the shock and the rage, but coming to the conclusion Aria wasn't responsible for it. Apollo noticed this change of humor, paying even more attention to the answer.

"Someday, you guys will" Will made a forced smile that Aria didn't notice, who was busy playing with her sand castle.

 _ **Entry #4**_

 _ **Hunters arrived to CHB. Already giving everyone a migrane.**_

 _ **The investigation with Will had progress:**_

 _ **-It has to do with Will's mom**_

 _ **New interrogates:**_

 _ **-Will sneak out to see her?**_

 _ **-Is she in a good health state?**_

 _ **-Is someone taking a good care of her?**_

 _ **-Why is Will so grim every time someone bring that up?**_

 _ **Improvements about myself:**_

 _ **-Didn't allow younger of 10 to join the Hunt**_


	6. Chapter 5-Hephaestus Isn't Easy To Break

_**Entry #5**_

 _ **The Hunters are still in Camp. Chaos everywhere.**_

 _ **Today's Will visit to the Infirmary. I'm gonna be there. Austin will examine him.**_

 _ **Goals today:**_

 _ **-Get the truth out of his Hephaestus' best friend**_

Apollo closed the journal, determined. Today, he was gonna try ( _try_ being the key word) to get the information out of Jake Mason. He, apparently, knew all what was happening with Will. And he wanted to know as well. Walking to the Infimary, Apollo saw Mason heading to the Arts and Crafts space. He'd caught him later there.

"OK, Will... Let's start, shall we?" Apollo heard Austin's voice just when he walked in. Will was sat in a bed, his feet on the ground, while Austin was kneeled in front of him, moving his ankle with his hands.

"Auch, Austin!" Will complained, gritting his teeth. Apollo leaned over the Infirmary's door, not being park of the action, but not intruding either.

"Sorry, Will..." Austin apologized and, whatever he was doing, he did it slower. But Will didn't stop clenching his teeth "Will, you have to say something..." Austin reminded him, when he looked up.

"Sorry" It was Will's turn to apologize "I'm used to be on the other side..." he recognized, chuckling. Austin chuckled as well, but Apollo found that answer a little suspicious.

"You don't have to play the ' _Hero_ ', you know that?" Austin chuckled, but missed Will's somber grin. It was a few seconds and Apollo was glad he was observing, because Will suddenly was smirking at his brother.

"Aren't we here for that?" he asked, jokingly.

" _Touché_ , bro" Austin gave up, laughing.

* * *

Right after Austin finished to revise Will, Apollo left the Infirmary to head to Arts and Crafts. But it was empty. Jake Mason either, saw him coming and left or he left a long time before and didn't have a clue he was looking for him. Apollo decided to try luck in Cabin 9, knocking the door. But the only one who opened the door was Nyssa.

"Lord Apollo" Nyssa was shocked to say the least. She still remembered the days were Mr. D called the campers ' _brats_ '.

"Hello, Nyssa" Apollo congratulated himself when he saw the girl answer to her name. He was working on knowing every single camper, because he was very forgetful about names (Artemis claims that he was the vivid image of what mortal women call ' _player_ ': the one who gets the girl, forgets or mistakes the names and doesn't care)

"What can I do for you?" she asked, curious about his presence.

"I'm looking for Jake Mason. You know where he is?" Apollo saw Nyssa thinking, while scratching her head.

"Last time I saw him, he was at the Forge" she replies, not really sure. Apollo nodded and walked to the Forge. Like Nyssa said, Jake was slamming a hammer over a piece of metal. And by the looks of it, he was forging a sword.

"Jake Mason!" Apollo scolded himself after saying his full name. Jake turned around, holding the hammer over his head, in an attack position, glaring at his oponent.

"Who- Oh, Lord Apollo!" Jake quickly lowered his hammer, a little embarrassed "Wh- what are you doing here?" he stammered a little, nervous.

"Relax, Jake. You're not in troubles" Apollo assured him "Are you alone on here?" Jake took a look around before nodding "Good, because I need to ask you a few questions-"

"If this is about the dancing water found with music and 3D images, Harley took the project" Jake blurted out. By the looks of it, he was really nervous.

"What? No!" Apollo shook his head, though he was interest "Wait, dancing water found with music and 3D images?" he wondered, curious.

"Yeah, it was a, um, project..." Jake admitted, scratching his head "Char- I mean, Beckendorf started it, so... we wanted to finish it"

"Oh" Apollo gasped "Well, sounds like a nice project"

"Thank you, sir" Jake thanked him "Is, um, anything I can do for you?"

"Well, you're the closest one to Will, so I was wondering if you could tell me what's going on" Apollo was straight forward. He wanted answers and he wanted them now.

Jake paled. _This_ wasn't what he planned when he got up this morning. He promised to never tell Will's secret and he planned on kept that promise. He just never imagined that _his_ father will be asking about it.

"About what?" Jake tried to win some time, to think of a convincing lie.

"About why he was out of Camp" Apollo emphasized, raising an eyebrow.

"I honestly don't know" Jake confessed. _At least that part was true..._

"You know where he got those scars?"

"I don't know"

"Why does he evades to talk about it"

"I don't know"

"Are you a broken record?"

"I sound like one, don't I, sir?" Jake managed to reply without fear. Apollo narrowed his eyes at him, but he kept quiet.

"If you two are keeping a secret from me, you better start talking" he threaten Jake, who visibly shrunk.

"Don't you think you should ask him?" Jake mumbled, the big drop of sweat falling from his forehead. Apollo stopped in his tracks and stepped back. He was right. But Will was a tough nut to crack.

"I'll... consider it" Apollo lied. It was obvious Will won't openly talk about what happened, so either he tricks him or gets his information somewhere else.

 _ **Entry #6**_

 _ **Will went to the Infirmary. He held back the pain. Something is not right.**_

 _ **New interrogates:**_

 _ **-Did someone tortured him?**_

 _ **-Was he obliged to something?**_

 _ **-Did he suffered a lot?**_

 _ **Talked to Jake Mason. Was a dead end. Loyal to the core.**_

 _ **Improvements about myself:**_

 _ **-Remembered the names of a few campers**_

* * *

 **My apologies for not delivering the chapter when it was due, but yesterday was a complicated day for me, starting that I ABSOLUTELY forgot about posting the chapter and, when I did, I was without electricity and no wifi to hang on. It's been like that since 4pm yesterday and it was so serious the fireman came to cut the electricity of my neighbor (picture above. BTW, I'm at my Chinese lesson this morning, using the wifi of the instuitute, while my iPad and iPhone are recharged batteries in front of me!) So, I apologize for not being able to read/reply to your comments or reviews... I surely hope that when I get home, this situation is normalized.**


	7. Chapter 6 - Hades Makes A Great Ally

_**Entry #7**_

 _ **The Hunters leave today. Finally (don't mention it to Artemis)**_

 _ **Will can walk again, though he limps a bit.**_

 _ **Goals of the day:**_

 _ **-Get an ally to get to Will**_

Apollo sighed, looking around the campers from the porch of Big House who would help him to get to his son. It's been a week and a half and Apollo was losing his faith in getting to know Will. The questions still wondered his mind. _Why did he left? How did he got hurt? Has been hurting for years? Someone was manipulating him?_

"All I'm saying is get a hold on that grip of courage you have and-"

"Just, _shut up_ , Jake!" Will groaned, while walking pass the Big House with Jake Mason. Jake simply chuckled. Apollo followed them with his eyes, frowning.

"Will, _man_ up!"

"Jake, you think you are being funny here?" Will accused him, jabbing his chest.

"No, I'm being realistic" Jake replied, smirking "You'll never know the answer if you don't try..."

"I have a lot in my plate right now to think about that..." Will defended himself.

"Think about what?" Nico di Angelo startled Will, coming from behind him.

" _Nico_!" Will scolded him, a smile playing in his lips "Have you been shadow-traveling again?" Nico rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Are you kidding me, right?" Will shook his head, crossing his arms over his chest. Jake, however, observed the exchange of words with a smirk in his lips and keeping quiet "No, Will. I am not shadow-traveling. You gave me that order"

"Well, _someone_ has to look after you. Because, you obviously don't" Will scoffed, showing he cares about Nico's health.

"Your concern moves me, Solace" Nico smirked and patted Will's back "I'll pay you up someday..."

"I know you will, Nico..." Will sighed.

"Well, guys... I need to get going..." Jake announced "I have some work left in the Forge..." Nico nodded at him, as a silent ' _goodbye_ '. But Will paled and shook slightly his head, like pleading Jake to stay "I'll see you around, guys" Jake chuckled and started to walk towards the Forge.

" _Bloody_ traitor..." Will muttered under his breath. Nico saw Will's lips moving and frowned, not understanding what he said. But Apollo, sat a few yards away, _did_ heard it.

"What's wrong, Solace? Afraid I'll brainwash you?" Nico joked. Will rolled his eyes, but a slight blush covered his cheeks. Apollo didn't notice this, but what he _did_ noticed were the seconds that Will's eyes turned cold and distant, like the word ' _brainwash_ ' had a different meaning for him.

"You don't have that capacity" Will argued back, trying to be friendly and playful, but his voice turned tight. Nico raised an eyebrow, curious.

"Is that a challenge?" Nico continued. Will shrugged.

"Take it as you want" Will answered, limping away from Nico, who stood there, confused as why Will walked away. Apollo smirked at that vision.  
He had found himself an ally.

* * *

Apollo waited till Nico di Angelo finished his sword fighting lesson to talk to him. But Nico didn't leave the arena with all the other campers. He didn't even leave when the instructor, Clarisse La Rue, left the arena, screaming and scowling at her boyfriend, who was running in front of her, smirking and laughing. Apollo frowned, but walked into the arena to find Nico fighting against the dummies, alone. He was gashing, slicing and cutting fake heads off. Apollo recognized that anger, that need of unleash anger and stamina. That frustration of not knowing what to do.

"Stupid, useless, slow" Nico muttered. With each word he muttered, he attacked the dummy in front of him.

"Looks like that poor victim deserved it..." Apollo said out loud, trying not to scare him. But, like with Jake, he gained the opposite reaction: Nico raised his Stygian sword and turned around completely and glared at him.

"Lord Apollo" Nico sighed when he saw him.

"Why is with everyone and get in attacking position _against_ me?!" Apollo couldn't help but complain out loud, not really expecting an answer.

"Well, we're kind of ready for anything..." Nico rubbed his neck, a little embarrassed he tried to attack the father of one of his friends.

"Yeah, yeah..." Apollo rolled his eyes at him, not impress by that answer "You demigods have answers for everything..."

"Not everything" Nico blurted out, almost not thinking about it.

"Oh, yeah? Give an example" Apollo dared him, smirking. Nico stood there, thinking, not realizing that his own silence had already given an answer to Apollo "Fine... Looks like you're right..." He groaned, shaking his head.

"What can I do for you?" Nico asked, finally dawning to him the presence of the god in front of him.

"I am... in the search of help for a quest" Apollo chose his words with extremely care, his eyes foxed to the floor, except for the last part, in which he was sending Nico a silent message of understanding his request.

"And, you need me, because...?" Nico wanted to know more about what Apollo was behind of. He knows that gods won't get demigod into troubles without getting something in return.

"Because the quest involves Will" Nico's interest peaked up and crossed his arms in his chest, listening.

"You think is, well, _safe_ , for him to leave camp in that state?" Nico wondered.

"Will won't go on a quest. Will _is_ the quest" Apollo specified, his blue and golden eyes burning in Nico's almost black ones "Look, Nico... Will is hiding something from me and I wanna know what it is"

"Isn't that call ' _privacy invation_ '?" Nico raised his eyebrow and pointing at the god.

"Not when I'm the father. Look, Nico..." Apollo tried a different approach to the topic and interest of Nico "How much do you know of Will's life outside camp? What do you know about his Mother?"

"Not much-"

"Will is hiding something. Something _big_. And that's gonna kill him" Nico didn't sense the typical godly arrogance. He sensed the hurt, the pain and the worry behind the god's voice. He wanted to help.

"What do you need me to do?"

 _ **Entry #8**_

 _ **Talked to Nico di Angelo. Looks like he cares about Will.**_

 _ **Found myself an ally.**_

 _ **Improvements about myself:**_

 _ **-Nothing to report**_


	8. Chapter 7 -Aphrodite Ships Bromances Too

_**Entry #9**_

 _ **Nico di Angelo and I are gonna discuss talking strategies...**_

 _ **Should we include a kid of Athena?**_

 _ **Goals of the day:**_

 _ **-Get Will to open up**_

Apollo closed the journal, confident this time. He wasn't alone in his search for answers and, in some way, he was glad that he was pairing up with the son of Hades for this mission. In normal circumtances, the light and the dark don't go together, but when they have a common objective, they can be powerful... Or that he thought.

Besides, Nico was a quiet guy. He wouldn't be winding up around Will's problems or his plans for that matter. He went through some heavy stuff himself and he consider this ' _a debt to pay_ '.

" _Will saved my life forbidding me to shadow travel any time soon..._ " Nico had explained to Apollo " _If this sneaking around saves his life, I'd be paying my debts..._ "

For some ridiculous reason, Apollo didn't want Nico to feel he was just ' _paying his debts to Will_ '. He wanted him to make it out of his good heart.

"So, how are we doing this?" Nico's words came from the door. Apollo turned to him, to find him leaning against the door frame, arms crossed in front of his chest.

"Straight to the point, uh?" Apollo found hard not to make a joke about it "No manners, no greetings, no nothing?"

"I'm sorry if you think I have no other things to do" Nico's words were polite, but they held a warn behind them.

"Auch! Wound me, cousin..." he faked hurt, placing a hand over his heart. Nico simply rolled his eyes and looked at him, pointedly "OK, OK..."

"So..."

"Well, direct approach won't work. Already tried that once" Apollo admitted "So, I guess slowly making him talk a out it is in line"

"Like, leading the conversation?" Nico raised an eyebrow, wondering. But he was starting to freak out. He was the least one to lead a conversation.

"Yes" Apollo nodded, though he ignored his insecure tone "Make him give you private archery lessons..."

"I don't _want_ private archery lessons!" Nico snapped at him, blushing.

"Of course not" Apollo waved at him, brushing the subject off "You'll use them to talk to him"

"Can't it be while making guard around the woods? Guarding the flag in capture-the-flag?" Nico suggested, running out of options for the god to choose from. But Apollo shook his head.

"If you're guarding, a monster can come out of nowhere and jump at you, attack you and you'll get nothing if one of you die!" Apollo scolded him.

"Your concern on us is _really_ appreciate it" Nico mocked him.

"If you're guarding the flag, you can be attack in any minute of someone from your own team can interrupt you!" Apollo continued, like he never said anything "So, it has to be private archery lessons"

"I'm starting to regret helping you" Nico sighed, shaking his head.

"Just, go convince him!" Apollo gestured him to get out of his office. Nico groaned and turned around. He was right when he woke up today: today was gonna be a long day.

* * *

Right before dinner, Apollo had agreed with Nico to meet and share his discoveries in Will.

"Sorry I'm late" Nico apologized, jogging to the meeting spot.

"What took you so long?!" Apollo demanded him. Nico was about to answer when he stopped him "Doesn't matter, I don't wanna know"

"Fine, then this meeting is useless..." Nico replied, trying to catch his breath.

"What do you mean ' _this meeting is useless_ '?" That choose of words caught Apollo's attention and now, he was staring at Nico "Well?!" Nico smirked and started to tell everything he found today:

 _"Here comes the shadow traveler..." Will mocked Nico when he saw him walk by. Nico rolled his eyes fighting his blush and walked to him "How come you never visit?"_

 _"I suck at archery, Solace, and you know it" Nico remembered Will, who chuckled and nodded._

 _"I still don't understand why you don't want to take private classes..." Will shook his head, in disbelief._

 _"Don't stop believing so fast..." Nico smirked at him "I'm gonna take you on that offer..."_

 _"Wait... Is Nico di Angelo asking for help?!" Will opened his mouth slightly and gasped, his hands in his hair "Look out everyone! The end of the world is coming!" Will's words were a little loud for Nico's taste. Especially, since some of the passing campers took them by heart and started to run to the armory to armed themselves._

 _"Look what you caused!" Nico accused him, making Will laugh "It's not funny, Will!"_

 _"It is to me!" Will recognized, chuckling "So, you're ready?"_

 _"Ready for what?" Nico repeated, raising an eyebrow. It was Will's turn to roll his eyes._

 _"The lessons, silly!" Will surprised Nico "Were starting now!"_

 _"Why now?" Nico wondered, whinning._

 _"Because I'm bored, I have nothing else to do and-" Will stopped talking abruptly and looked away._

 _"And, what, Will?" Nico asked, concern._

 _"Nothing" Will lied to him "I, um... I'm just not in a shooting mood..."_

 _"Wait, you don't like to shoot?"_

 _"Don't say that word!" Will scolded him, a little loud._

 _"Which word?"_

 _"Just- C'mon, let's start..." Will started to walk to the archery field, limping a little. Nico followed him right behind._

"' _Don't say that word_ '? Which word?" Apollo questioned Nico after he finished. Nico shrugged.

"I don't know, but I'm guessing that, after what happened all afternoon, the word is ' _shoot_ '" Nico guessed "Probably, because it sounds like an order?"  
"But, why Will will take orders and who is giving them...?"

 _ **Entry #10**_

 _ **Nico made progress with Will.**_

 _ **New discoveries:**_

 _ **-Will can't stand the word 'shoot'**_

 _ **New interrogates:**_

 _ **-Is Will getting control by someone?**_

 _ **-Does that someone is hurting Will?**_

 _ **-What has his mother to say to this?**_


	9. Chapter 8 - Phobos Scars For Life

_**Entry #11**_

 _ **It's been a while since I wrote (a week)**_

 _ **Nico seems to be getting closer to Will, but hasn't found out anything important just yet.**_

 _ **I just hope he makes a breakthrough soon.**_

 _Knock, knock!_

"C'mon in!" Apollo announced, closing his journal and hiding it in a drawer in his desk. The door got opened and Nico di Angelo showed his head.

"Is a good time?" Nico asked, wondering if Apollo wasn't busy. In the past week, Nico and Apollo were more cordially to each other, primarily because Nico couldn't snap at the god anytime he wanted and Apollo couldn't incinerate Nico every time he didn't find anything valuable. Apollo nodded and Nico walked into the office, hands in his pockets.

"Well? You found anything?" Apollo wondered, impatiently. Nico sighed and shook his head.

"He's worst than a shell, Apollo. And, I'm not a people's person!" Nico recognized "Whatever is going on with him, either scarred him for life or he's too afraid to let someone know"

"Jake Mason knows" Apollo blurted out. Nico frowned, but listened "You could try him"

"Have you tried?" Nico raised an eyebrow. He was glad the god chose him to help Will, but he wasn't gonna be his dog, doing the job for him.

"Yes" Apollo admitted, leaning back in his chair "He won't give anything"

"If he didn't told you, what makes you think that he'd open up to me?" Nico tried to reason with the god, in hopes he understood what they were facing.

"It was a long shot! I was too direct and you are more sneaky than me"

"Is that a compliment or a complain?" Nico pointed out, not sure.

"Take it as what you want-"

 _Knock, knock!_

The god shared a look with the demigod, who shrugged his shoulders.

"C'mon in!" Apollo repeated. The door creaked open and Will Solace popped his head into the office "Will...?"

"Hey, Dad, I came to- Nico?" Will suddenly noticed his friend standing in front of his father and frowned slightly at the view.

"Hey, Will" Nico greeted him, a slight blush covering his cheeks. Apollo didn't took notice of this, as his eyes were focused on his son.

"He's, um... he's not in troubles, right?" Will questioned Apollo, a bit worried for his friend.

"No, he's not in troubles, Will. What do you need?" Apollo quickly diverted the topic from Nico and to Will.

"Oh, yeah!" Will remembered why he was there "We need more medicine supplies. You know, the _mortal_ kind"

"What exactly are you asking, Will?" Apollo frowned, not understanding the question.

"Well, considering you made a big fuss last time I left Camp, I can I leave Camp to go to the nearest drugstore?" Will ended, like if he was some kind of five-years-old. Apollo blinked a few times.

"No"

"No?" Nico and Will complained, one more upset than the other.

"Will, you can barely walk. I won't let you go out"

"What if I go with him?" Nico butted in, gaining the attention of both, Apollo and Will. To say Nico didn't like the spotlight was light.

"Fine" Apollo gave in, nodding. Will smirked and turned to Nico, who he hugged tight. This time, Nico blushed like a firetruck.

* * *

Apollo was impatiently waiting for Nico and Will to return to Camp. He already tried to distract himself, pestering campers around. Now, little Aria was keeping him company, babbling about dolls and stuff. Can't blame her, actually. She's only 6 years old.

"Daddy?" Aria called him, surprising him. Aria never called him like that before "Are you worry about Will?"

"Why wouldn't I be, Aria?" Apollo questioned, gently. Aria shrugged.

"Because Will keeps secrets" Aria stated. Apollo noticed how her tone changed and turned a little grim "He has bad dreams..."

"What are the dreams about, Ari?" Apollo wanted to know, sitting down with her.

"He doesn't say... He doesn't want to scare me..." Apollo soften at the words, noticing how much Will was protecting his siblings "But, I hear him... He always says ' _Don't hurt her..._ '"

" _Her_? Who's her?" Aria shook her head, meaning she didn't know "Thanks, Ari... That helps-"

"A doctor!" Someone yelled, getting Apollo's full attention. He got up and headed to the Camp's entrance to see Nico holding Will, who looked weak. Several campers rushed to help, but Apollo was first. He took one look at Will and knew that nothing was going on.

"Austin, take Will to your cabin. And, also take Aria with you" Austin nodded and grabbed his own brother from Nico's embrace. Nico look wary but allowed it "You, with me" Apollo pointed at him. Nico nodded and followed him into Big House "Now. Spill" he ordered, once they were locked into his office.

"Everything was fine when we got to the city. We went to the drugstore, bought what we needed" Nico started, calming down while telling the story "When we finished there, Will noticed some of the medicines were missing, so he tried to get them in the hospital. You know, free samples" Apollo nodded at his explanation "We got them and, when we were leaving, we heard screaming and we went to see"

"What did you find?" Apollo asked, worry.

"A man yelling at a nurse. Will paled and clang to me and chanted over and over ' _Not her. I'll do it_ '. Over and over" Nico finished. He looked ready to collapse. Apollo put on a thinking face "What?"

"Aria told me Will has nightmares. And he always repeats ' _Don't hurt her_ '..."

"Who is that important to him...?" Nico whispered, serious.

"And who has that kind of power over him?"

 _ **Entry #12**_

 _ **Will went with Nico to buy medicines. He was pass out when they returned.**_

 _ **New discoveries:**_

 _ **-Will is protecting someone. A girl.**_

 _ **New interrogantes:**_

 _ **-Could it be his mother?**_

 _ **-What threaten him so bad, he'd freak out in a hospital?**_


	10. C9Athena Wishes She Didn't Knew Too Much

_**Entry #13**_

 _ **Will woke up from his 'nap' yesterday. I haven't check on him yet.**_

 _ **Goals of the day:**_

 _ **-Find out who is 'she'**_

"Apollo" Apollo looked up to see Chiron looking at him.

"Yes, Uncle?" he replied, a bit disappointed. Chiron trotted to him, showing a gentle face to him.

"I haven't been called ' _uncle_ ' in a long time" the centaur admitted, chuckling. Apollo chuckled too.

"Well, at least, let me do something right..." Those words had a hidden background, that Chiron caught right away. He has been training heroes for eons and he sensed the regret behind the words.

"This is about Will, isn't it?" Apollo looked up from his lap, where his journal was resting, to the activity director of the Camp "Apollo, Will isn't a kid anymore..."

"I know, but..." he sighed, trying not to unleash his anger on a third person "First Lee, then Michael... I don't want my kids to go without unresolved issues..."

"What do you mean?"

"Lee's mother, though she lost her son over drugs" Apollo explained to Chiron, who was unaware of the life of his students beyond the Camp "Michael's, well... she was drunk one night and kicked him out... She still blames for it..."

"You are trying to bring peace to their mothers..." Chiron understood, nodding.

"I haven't seen Will's mother in years... I don't wanna get to her door with the note: ' _We're sorry you lost a child_ '"

"I thought gods didn't feel empathy" Apollo rolled his eyes.

"Don't be silly, Chiron. Of course we feel empathy... We can't _show_ it..." he emphasized, smirking.

* * *

 _Knock, knock!_

"C'mon in!" he called, playing with some arrows and a bow, shooting at the target across the room.

"Hey, Pollo!" Rachel Dare's cheery voice made him look up, while she walked in.

"Hey, Rachel..."

"Wow, what an effusing welcome!" Rachel mocked him, walking closer. She was wearing a heavy jacket over her clothes "And, here I was, thinking you'd miss me during the school term" she pouted at him, joking.

"You're leaving?" Apollo let her words sink in his brains and looks at her "It's already the second term again?"

"Well, yeah, Pollo... Are you feeling alright?" Rachel looked concern at his answer.

"Yeah, yeah..." he lied. He didn't want to involve more people in his concern about Will.

"OK..." Rachel didn't sound sure, but didn't add anything "I'll be leaving in two hours, just letting you know..."

"Why in two hours?"

"I haven't say goodbye properly to everyone" Rachel shrugged "I'll see you later!" she waved and left the office, surprising the god.

* * *

"You have to go?" Apollo heard Aria's voice, pouting. Walking by, he saw Aria with Rachel, Austin, Kayla, Will and Nico.

"Yes, Ari..." Rachel told her, stroking her blonde hair "But, don't worry... I'll come back for Spring Break, OK?"

"OK" Aria nodded and kissed her cheek.

"We'll see you later, Rach" Kayla gave her a hug, which later, Austin joined, lifting both girls from the ground and making the squeak "Austin, put us down!" Kayla ordered her brother, while Rachel laughed about it.

"You are no fun, Kay!" Austin complained. Kayla rolled her eyes, waved at Rachel and grabbed Aria's hand and started to argue with Austin, walking away.

"How are they alive everyday?" Nico wondered, watching them walk away.

"Beats me" Will shrugged, smirking "We'll miss you, Rach..." he stated, wrapping an arm around her.

"And I'll miss you two too!" Rachel ruffled both, Nico's and Will's hair. That distraction was enough for Apollo to hide nearby to hear their conversation.

"The hair! Not the hair, Rach!" Will whined, shoving her hands away.

"Seriously, Rachel?" Nico supported Will, shocked.

"Oh, c'mon! You're rubbing your seriousness to him, Neeks!" Rachel groaned. Will raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

"He's all the seriousness I need" Will wrapped an arm around Nico, who looked away. Rachel was ready to explode in fangirling, something Apollo was totally oblivious about it. His Oracle had been rooting for Nico and Will since they became friends.

"Sometime, you have to tell me the key to your, um, _friendship_ " Rachel said, looking at them meaningfully.

"Communication" Nico blurted out.

"Speaking of which..." Will pulled out a note from his pocket and handed it to Rachel, who openly, curious "Can you do it?"

"Um, sure... But, why is important?" she frowned, curious.

"Just... do what you can, OK?" Nico passed his eyes from each other, a bit hurt.

"OK... See you guys on Spring Break!" she waved goodbye and walked away. Only then, Nico exploded.

"What was _that_?!"

"What was what?" Will repeated, playing dumb. He knew exactly what Nico was asking, but he didn't want to hurt him.

"Will, you're seriously making doubt our friendship right now!" Nico snapped at Will. Never he snapped at Will "I know you're hiding something from me. That only proves it!" he accused him, pointing at the direction Rachel left. Will paled and looked away.

"I can't tell you..." Will whispered.

"And you could tell her?!"

"She doesn't know why!" Will screamed at Nico. Tears were trailing down his face, surprising Nico. Will Solace, the most cheerful, helpful and nice guy in Camp Half-Blood, was _crying_ "No one can know!"

"You don't trust me? I swear on the Styx I won't tell anyone" A thunder sealed Nico's promise, reassuring Will. And Apollo congratulated himself to stay.

"When- when I was 10, my Mom remarried..." Will started, a few hiccups in between "The guy was OK... until she got sick, a few months later..." Nico placed a hand on Will's shoulder, pushing him down to sit "T-cell-prolymphocytic leukemia... We caught it on time..."

"You want Rachel to pay for the treatment..." Nico understood, rubbing Will's shoulder.

"I can't pay it myself anymore..."

"Why?"

"My stepdad, he... he works with gangs... The dangerous ones... He made me too or he wouldn't pay for the treatment... Anything but her health..." Will broke into sobs again, but this time, on Nico's shoulder.

For Nico, Will was all he saw.

For Apollo, everything turned red.


	11. Chapter 10 - Nemesis Is Only Fair

Apollo never really understood why Nemesis always made a fuss over what mortals thought she represented.

" _I represent the balance! Not revenge!_ " she would complain, everytime the subject came up " _Though, I agree that those who made wrong, should be punished... But, what's fair, fair_ "

Apollo never got involved in those arguments with her, because the only time he got revenge, he got punished into building up the fort of Troy.

But this time... This time was different.

Will was forced into an activity that he didn't want to take part of. He probably had nightmares, torturing himself if the guys he was forced to pull the trigger on were innocent. If those people had families. Kids. Parents. Loving relatives.

Will was punished for the mistakes of a selfish, arrogant and hunger power man. Will was tortured for taking a stand for himself. Will was slowly dying inside because he was doing despicable things for the health of one. His mother. The woman who protected him and raised him when him, his father, _couldn't_ be around.

Apollo was in need to pay the favor back.

* * *

Apollo flashed into the middle of a crowded New York City, trying to blend in with it. But, his murderous look on him was enough to scare the people away from him. Ignoring the stares and glares, he started to walk towards Will's house. Well, he couldn't actually call it a house. It was an apartment on the West Side of town, enough for three people to live in it. OK, let's correct it: only one person lived in that dumpster. Apollo recognized it the second he stepped into the building, though the guy couldn't see him.

It was a middle age man, five/seven years older than Will's Mom, make him in his early forties. He wasn't like other man in that age, because he looked like he worked out. His muscles showed off several tattoos on his arms and back. He noticed that the tattoos stopped in places where could be visibles, like the beginning of the neckline or the middle of his arm, pretty easy to hide with a simple T-shirt. He smelled like beer and pure cigars and he was wearing only boxers, which led Apollo to two conclutions:

Either the man was a lazy stupid one, which gained muscles by steroids, and slept till two in the afternoon.

Or, he was cheating on Will's Mom.

Deciding to be more _subtle_ , Apollo changed his appearance into Will. Taking a deep breath, he walked into the house, where the smell of pure cigars filled his nose and almost make him puke. Coughing he caught the man's eye, who was frowning instantly.

"What are you doing here?" the man spatted at him, looking up and down to him.

"Winter Break's over" Apollo pointed out, trying not to cry his eyes out over the smell. The man groaned.

"Which means I have to deal with you till April!" he complained "Don't worry, you'll be very busy till then..."

"I wanna see Nao- I mean, Mom" Apollo almost lost his grip, mentioning Will's Mom's name. The man narrowed his eyes and gripped his chin, forcing him to look at him.

"You know the deal, brat. You'll see her when you finish the jobs" He let go of her chin and turned around.

"But, I wanna see her now!" Apollo demanded. Sure, it was a little uncharacteristic of Will, but it was justified. The man glanced at him and chuckled, shaking his head.

"You have courage, brat" Suddenly, Apollo felt his cheek sting and he was on the floor. The man had slapped him, knocking him off almost cold "But, if you want Mommy dear to live, you'll do what I tell you. Clear?" Apollo stayed quiet, not whimpering, not growling. The sting hadn't hurt that much. But, he just stared at the man "Clear?" he repeated, taking a few steps closer to him, trying to be intimidating. Apollo wasn't, not even a bit.

"Crystal" he muttered, clenching his teeth. He tried to give out the impression he was Will, holding back his anger.

"Good boy" the man smirked and patted his head, like he was a dog, before walking back to his the main room. Apollo was sure Will refused to call it ' _his room_ ', because that would just simply mean that his Mom had it. He had to do something. And fast.

* * *

Trying to make the less noise possible, Apollo began to search between the documents around the house, trying to find something that could be linked to one of his working partners and don't look like a random assasination. This man's death didn't deserve to be investigated. After digging a bit, he found some threats directed to the man, claiming ' _his last job was sloppy and poorly executed, resulting of the target still being alive and working with the feds and the NYPD to destroy their organization_ '. The threat concluded with a ' _if you don't kill it by the end of Winter Break, we're coming to get you and your little son_ '.

Apollo was outraged by many things, but what was more indignant was that Will's safety was on the line. He checked the calendar that hung on the wall, marking the end of Winter Break. Which means that the target, whoever it was, was still alive and the threat was gonna be fulfill.

Not caring if he did noise this time, he burned up all the papers to ashes (pays up to be the Sun God), before walking to the main room, where the man was sleeping away. More like snoring away. He wanted to kill him quickly, painless. But remembered Will's scars.

He was gonna suffer.

"Wake up!" he ordered, making the man to jump awake.

"Who the Hell are you?! And how did you broke into my home?!" the man grabbed a gun from his nightstand and pointed at him.

"I'm the person who's gonna make you pay all the cruelties you did to Naomi and Will" he vowed, melting the gun in his hands. Out of nowhere, the man was tied up in his own bed and Apollo was lashing him out with a whip. The man didn't scream at first, but that only angrier Apollo more. Lash after lash, the man lost his courage and started to beg for mercy.

"I can change!" he cried, while Apollo walked closer to his head "Have mercy..."

"Hope Hades has... Because I won't" With those words, Apollo snapped his neck and flashed out of the apartment.


	12. Chapter 11 - Asclepius Took It After Dad

Apollo flashed inside the chemotherapy area of the New York Memorial, more especifically, inside the janitor's room on the same floor. He walked outside the room, fixing his clothes and looking around, to blend with the visitors.

"Um, excuse me?" he leaned over the counter of the reception to talk to the middle age woman sitting behind it "I, um, I'd like to know in which room is, um, Naomi Solace?" he stammered a little. How is she gonna reach when she sees me? Will she scream at me? Will she hate me?

"Let me check just a moment, dear" the woman, replied, gently. Apollo waited while she checked on her computer "Are you a family member?"

"I'm sorry, what?" Apollo was taken away from his thoughts "Oh, I am, um, her husband?" At the end, it sounded like a question, like if he wasn't sure of it.

"Oh, you're Mr. Solace, then?" Apollo nodded at the question, a little more relieved "OK, dear... It's room 365"

"Thank you" Apollo thanked her, before walking down the direction where the room was.

* * *

Turns our the room was the last one on the chemotherapy floor, which means Apollo was wandering the halls like an idiot. But, when he found the room, all his doubts about what happened recently (Will's attack, his secrecy, the murder of his stepdad) fade away.

Breathing out, Apollo turned around the doorknob and walked into the room. The first image he got was the lying body of Naomi Solace on her hospital bed. She was sleeping, not connected to any wires or artificial breather. She just was sleeping.

"Nao..." Apollo whispered, rushing to the head side of her bed. Her hair, once her proud and beautiful asset, was reduce to strands lying around her head, that was close to be bald. Her body, her temple of health, was reduce to skinny muscles and visible bones "Oh, my..." he covered his mouth, trying not to get emotional.

He rushed to the clinical history to read it. According to the doctor, Cassandra had T-cell-prolymphocytic leukemia, treatable if it is caught on time. And both, Will and Naomi, were lucky to caught it on time.

"Don't worry, Nao..." Apollo promised, stroking her hand "You'll be OK..." After that being said, Apollo locked closed the door, in case any curious mortal could walk in and don't understand what was going on.

Apollo began to chant his own hymen, his hand a few inches away from Naomi's body and glowing, showing his powers in medice. He continued until he felt that Naomi was healthy. He considered to make her more fill in her muscles and make her hair grow back, but that would had cause a scandal about it. He only stopped when Naomi opened her eyes.

"Apollo..." she mumbled, her hand raising slowly and placing it over his glowing hand. That movement made him stop, surprised.

"Nao..." Even though he was tired, Apollo couldn't help but smile at her "We have a lot to talk..."

* * *

"And, remember that date we had on the beach? A dog chased you around the beach! It was so funny!" Naomi reminded him, chuckling from his bed. Apollo redden, but chuckled as well.

"I never wore that barbecue smelly cologne" he admitted at her, smiling at her, sitting next to her "I don't know why I wore it on the first place"

"I told you I liked steak. And you wanted me to like you" she explained to him, smirking. Apollo nodded, still smirking.

"Nao, we need to talk, seriously this time" Apollo turned serious, fighting with himself to not tell her. But she had to know.

"What about it?" she wondered, ignorant and curious.

"It's about Will" Cassandra sat up, concern "When you got here... the man you married, he... He's been abusing Will"

"Apollo, are you _jealous_?" Cassandra raised an eyebrow, with a smile playing on her lips "Apollo, you'll always be his father-"

"Nao, listen to me" he made emphasis in his words, the playfulness away from his voice and eyes "Your husband forced Will into gangs and mobs... He hurt him, all the time" Naomi looked scandalized, not believing a word that was coming out of the god "I saw his scars, Nao... I would never lie about Will's safety. I even told you about how dangerous was gonna be his life..."

"And you were right... Like always" she recognized, closing her eyes while a little tear ran away "God, I was so blind..."

"It's not your fault, Nao..." Apollo reassured her, grasping her hand in his "I had to spy on Will for me to know!" he told her, wiping the tears away.

"All those limping around, winces and- God, I'm a fool!" she cried in his arms.

"He did it for you. Because, only that way, that bastard of your husband would had pay for your treatment" he said, stroking her hair.

"I wanna see him" she sobbed.

"Of course"

* * *

"Dad, I don't understand and you're making no sense" Will complained, while his father drove his ' _sun car_ ' to the hospital. Will was annoyed and Apollo understood it, considering that he didn't elaborated to him where they were going. All Will was aware of was that Apollo wanted to take him some place special. And even Nico di Angelo was a guest in this trip.

"I told you, Will... I'm gonna take your some place special to give you a surprise" he repeated, watching the teens with his mirror.

"Dad, I don't like surprises..." Will recognized, his facials changing for a second.

"You'll think different of this one, trust me" Apollo asked, pulling over. And, thanks to his polarized windows, the place was still a mystery until they got off the car "Here we are"

"Dad-" Will stopped talking when he saw the hospital entrance in front of him. Without saying a word, he ran inside, forcing Apollo and Nico to follow him.

"Where is he going?!" Nico demanded, racing with all in his body.

"Mom..." Apollo didn't answer to Nico. Instead, he stared at Will and Naomi's reunion. Both were in tears and hugging each other.

"Thank you for everything, Will..." Naomi whispered in her son's ear "We'll be OK now..."

"How did you know?" Nico wondered to Apollo, who gave him a look "Spying god, I assumed?"

"And, I'm happy I did"


	13. Chapter 12 - Hestia Loves Bonfires

_**Entry #14**_

 _ **It's been two weeks since I found out about Will's secret.**_

 ** _It's been two weeks since I cured_ _Naomi's_ _illness_ _._**

 _ **It's been two weeks since I got rid of Will's stepfather.**_

 _ **It's been two weeks since I wrote in this journal.**_

 _ **This would probably the last entry I make.**_

Apollo closed the journal, with a smile in his face, while watching Will saying goodbye to his mother. Apollo let Will and Nico spent the last two weeks with Naomi, so that they could recovery the lost time.

"I can't believe you're fifteen already..." Naomi complained to herself, while staring at Will one last time.

" _Mom_..." Will groaned, obviously not enjoying being embarrassed in front of Nico. Nico chuckled at the scene, though he was a little jealous of this display of emotions.

"Now, shush, young man" she scolded him, playfully. Nico muffled a laugh when Will blushed "And, you Nico..."

"Um..." Nico was taken by surprise by her interest in him.

"Promise me you'll look after him in Camp?" she requested to him, trying not to launch at him in a hug.

"Well, I do owe him, so..." Nico hesitated, scratching his neck.

"No, Nico" Naomi stopped him, serious "Don't do it because I ask you or because you owe him. Do it because you _want_ to" Nico stared at her for a moment, before smiling at her.

"Yes, I'd do it" Nico agreed, nodding at her. Naomi nodded back "Thanks for everything, Mrs. Sola- I mean, Naomi"

"Not a problem, Nico... You're already part of the family"

"Wow, wow, wow, wow!" Apollo butted in, waving his arms around "Now, I respect this kid a _lot_ , but not even _dead_ I'll consider him my son!" he argued, scandalized.

"Apollo!" Naomi growled at him. Will was surprised that his father, the god of Archery and the Sun, was flinching away from his mother, a simple mortal that has a degree in music teaching "Nico, whether you like it or not, he _is_ family"

"Yeah, yeah..." Apollo rolled his eyes "I didn't remember you this mushy"

"I did remembered you had _no_ patient" Naomi laughed at him.

"Speaking of that..." Apollo gestured with his head to his car "We need to go! C'mon, boys!"

"Coming, Dad!" Will reassured him, hugging his mother for a last time "Bye, Mom... I'll miss you..."

"I'll miss you too, baby boy..." Naomi whispered in his ear, rubbing his back. Will leaned back and wiped his tears.

"Are you crying, Will?" Nico chuckled at his friend, who pushed his shoulder, gently.

"So, what?" Nico raised his hands in defence, a smirk playing in his lips "Let's go before Dad has an attack" he squeezed his mother one last time, before heading to the car.

* * *

 _Knock, knock!_

"C'mon in!" Apollo called, while playing with his guitar, making random notes and stuff. Will peaked his head over, with a smile.

"Can I come in?" he asked, smirking. Apollo rolled his eyes and nodded at him. Will walked in a closed the door "I know what you did"

"Of course you know what I did" Apollo recognized, thinking Will was talking about his mother's illness "What other explanation is?"

"That the mobsters did it?" Will sat in front of his father, who was frowning. But, inside, Apollo was freaking out. _How did Will found out about that?!_ "By your expression, you're thinking how do I know"

"I don't know what are you talking about" Apollo lied, playing cool. Will smirked again.

"Nico ratted you out, Dad" Will explained. Apollo rolled his eyes and groaned "And, not because you told him"

"I'm sure I didn't sleep, so... _how_?!"

"He visited the Underworld" Apollo gaped at Will. How did he forget about that detail "He told the judges to give him the ultimate punishment"

"Good. Because he deserves it" Apollo gritted his teeth, and clenching his fists.

"I also saw that you cleaned the apartment" Will leaned in his seat, thinking "Mom thought it was me, but I told her no. I asked Nico and then, I came to the conclusion it was you"

"You can't prove it" Apollo blurted out, getting worry about what could happen.

"I won't say a word" Will promised, smiling "Thanks, Dad" he got up and left the office, leaving Apollo proud and baffled.

* * *

"Alright! Let's celebrate this dull night!" Apollo shouted through the microphone at the bonfire after dinner that night. The number of campers weren't the same ones of Winter Break, but were enough for Apollo to make a bonfire.

"Please, not a karaoke night" Nico mumbled to himself, while sitting down next to the bonfire.

"Don't be so dull, Neeks" Will joked with him, sitting down with him "Unless it's you, I say you enjoy tonight..." When Nico showed Will a pale face, only then Will figured he was terrified of stage fright "Wait, you have stage fright?"

"Why you sound so surprise?" Nico shrugged "I'm not a people person"

"I can help you with that..." Will suggested, smirking.

"I'm not singing" Nico warned him.

"No... You're gonna talk to people" Will threaten Nico with a smile. Nico rolled his eyes to his head and passed out. Will couldn't help but laugh after checking his friend "Drama king..." he whispered, holding his hand in his.

Apollo shared a look with Will when he looked at him.

 _With friends and family like ours, Will was very wise and lucky for not chasing the dark..._


	14. SOMEONES IS PRETENDING TO BE ME

**NOT A DRILL!**

 **ATTENTION!**

 **ATTENTION!**

 **SOMEONE IS PRETENDING TO BE ME AND COPYING MY STORIES!**

 **I REPEAT, THIS IS NO DRILL!**

 **mtruyen . top/d oc-truy en/ story/ 16396430 -morta ls-m eet .ht ml**

 **SOMEONE IS COPYING MY STORIES WITHOUT MY PERMISSION, ALONG WITH -blue-cookies- COVER!**

 **PEOPLE, DESTROY THEM!**


End file.
